


Home.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: Kyousuke y Tenma siempre creyeron que la palabra "hogar" no se refería a un espacio físico, sino a una persona.Ellos son el hogar del otro, sin embargo, puede que esa palabra cobre un significado más profundo cuando empiecen a vivir juntos y le hagan frente a la vida adulta uno al lado del otro.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Home.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Lo estás levantando demasiado! —Tenma se queja con un grito casi desesperado, luchando por no caer luego de verse forzado a ponerse en puntas de pie para igualar aunque sea un poco la altura de Kyousuke—. No soy tan alto como tú, ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento, no puedo verte bien con un sofá gigante de por medio —Kyousuke responde sarcásticamente, sonriendo poco después por las quejas que Tenma suelta a medida que se adentran en ese departamento. 

¿Por qué sus padres pensaron que era buena idea regalarles un sofá tan grande para empezar? 

—¡Escalón! —Tenma avisa cortando momentáneamente sus murmullos al aire.

—Sé que hay un escalón, hemos venido a ver este lugar todos los días desde que decidimos mudarnos.

Mientras aclara ese pequeño detalle que su novio sabe muy bien, se detiene e inclina buscando sostener mejor el sofá en lo que Tenma sube de un salto el escalón que divide la entrada de la sala. Le duelen los brazos por estar cargando muebles todo el día y sabe que Tenma debe estar pasando por lo mismo, pero al menos ese sofá es lo último que les queda por ubicar, así que decide tragarse las quejas y terminar.

—Como olvidaste que tu novio es considerablemente más bajo que tú, pensé que recordarte el escalón no estaba de más. 

Kyousuke no puede evitar soltar una risita suave mientras él mismo cruza el umbral, y entonces se percata de que Tenma se ha asomado por un lado del mueble para verlo reír. Sus ojos celestes brillan con el habitual cariño de siempre y eso provoca que su pecho se sienta cálido, provoca que ambos se queden quietos y en silencio, mirándose como si el peso de aquel mueble no les hiciera doler los brazos y les lastimara las manos. 

No, por supuesto que no lo hace. Cuando los ojos de Tenma brillan de esa forma nada duele, nada le molesta, cualquier sentimiento negativo dentro suyo se dispersa como la oscuridad cuando enciendes una pequeña luz en ella. Ese es su poder.

—¿Dónde deberíamos poner esto? —Kyousuke pregunta sacando a Tenma de su aparente trance. A él también le ha costado reaccionar y volver al mundo real.

—¡Oh! Bueno, creo que quedaría bien frente al mueble de la televisión. 

—¿Hay suficiente espacio? 

—¡Sí! Calculé el espacio para un sofá más pequeño pero creo que este también quedará bien... Aunque la mesa de centro sí tendrá que ser más pequeña. 

—¿Cómo se les ocurre regalarnos un sofá tan grande sabiendo que el espacio aquí es justo? —Kyousuke suspira y deja que Tenma lo guíe mientras refunfuña. 

Ambos deben maniobrar un poco para poder bajarlo en la sala, exactamente en el lugar que Tenma indica. 

—¡Pero es muy lindo! Y creo que tus padres estaban tan emocionados por la noticia que solo pensaron en cuál era más lindo... 

—Probablemente —dice—, pero los regalos de tus padres y Kino-san son más prácticos. 

—Estoy seguro de que fue idea de mamá, papá me habría enviado un televisor gigante —asegura, soltando una risita—. ¡Mamá y yo ya sabemos lo que es una mudanza! La vajilla y utensilios son cosas pequeñas pero son las más importantes. Si no hubiese sido por Aki-nee, cuando llegué a Kantou no habría tenido en que comer. 

Tenma aprovecha que ya no carga con el peso de quién sabe cuántos kilos de mueble sobre sus brazos para estirarse y aliviar un poco el dolor de sus músculos. La sonrisa en su rostro indica lo feliz que está a pesar del agotamiento que seguramente debe tener encima y eso hace que Kyousuke también sonría y olvide el suyo. 

—¡Tal vez sí debimos pedirles ayuda a Ibuki y Shindou-san…! Eran demasiadas cosas, en el camión no parecían tantas…

—Te dije que ellos se ofrecieron pero tú no querías molestarlos —agrega Kyousuke.

—Sé que se ofrecieron, pero ellos también se mudaron hace poco y creí que lo mejor sería darles su espacio.

—Que considerado —medio se burla.

—Más que consideración, creo que es lógica… Digo, los primeros días solo quieres estar en casa con tu pareja, ¿No? Eso me gustaría, aunque de todas formas si alguien nos pide ayuda para algo iremos de inmediato. ¿Me explico? ¿O estoy divagando otra vez?

—Estás divagando un poco, pero luego de cinco años a tu lado logro entender lo que quieres decir.

Bajo la mirada de esos ojos dorados y cariñosos, Tenma se lanza sobre el sofá y se recuesta y estira disfrutando del espacio disponible. Tal vez sea un poco grande y necesiten buscar una mesa de centro más pequeña para que quepa en la sala, pero es cómodo, lindo y Tenma no puede dejar de imaginar la cantidad de noches de películas perfectas que podrían tener en él.

—¡Kyousuke! ¡Tú también ven aquí! —pide haciéndose a un lado y estirando los brazos hacia Tsurugi, quien lo mira con una sonrisa y una expresión de “¿En serio vas a hacer esto?”

Por supuesto que Kyousuke no se va a quejar ni necesita que vuelva a pedírselo. Él se lanza no sobre el espacio libre en el sofá, sino sobre su novio y le arranca una risa y un pequeño quejido por el repentino peso. 

—¡Tienes todo el espacio del mundo y te lanzas sobre mí! —Tenma se queja, pero ríe mientras lo hace, así que no parece ser una verdadera queja.

—Eso es porque eres más cómodo y hueles mejor que el sofá —se justifica. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué huelo?

—Huh… ¿Me creerías si te digo una cursilería como “el sol” o algo así?

Tenma resopla, realmente intenta no reír.

—Tal vez…

—¿Tal vez? —bufa—. Entonces debería hacerte cosquillas hasta que digas que sí.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, era una broma! 

Por más que intenta convencer a su novio, Tenma no tiene ningún tipo de éxito. Las manos de Kyousuke lo tocan exactamente donde sabe que es más sensible y le es imposible seguir quejándose cuando todo lo que puede salir de su boca son risas desesperadas. Entonces en medio de todo ese ataque de cosquillas y besos, Tenma decide jugar su última carta: él lo abraza en un intento por detenerlo mientras Kyousuke, manifestando su notable cansancio, se recuesta sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos permitiendo que le acaricie la espalda y el cabello con esa delicadeza que solo Tenma posee. 

Bueno. 

Detenerlo fue más fácil de lo que pensó. ¿Tan cansado estaba?

—Lamento haberte hecho cargar tantas cosas hasta este piso, Kyousuke —Tenma murmura sonando sinceramente abatido—. Fue demasiado, ¿Verdad?

—Está bien —él responde depositando un beso sobre su mandíbula—. Si a ti te gusta está bien. Podría haber subido cinco pisos más. 

—Eso hubiera sido agotador. 

—Lo sé, pero lo habría hecho por ti. 

Las palabras salen sinceramente de sus labios, con toda la naturalidad del mundo y como si no hubiese soltado una cursilería de las pocas que a veces salen de él. Es un ataque directo al corazón de Tenma que se acelera y a su rostro que se vuelve un poco rojo bajo la mirada de Kyousuke. 

Es demasiado lindo. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—No —responde Tenma cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Me gustas mucho y me siento atacado. 

Kyousuke ríe ante esa reacción. Le es gracioso y curioso que Tenma siempre esté diciéndole cursilerías y cosas lindas como si nada, pero termina de esa forma cuando él se las dice. 

—¿Te gusto mucho? 

—Sí.

—Tú también me gustas mucho. 

—Kyousuke... 

—Te amo, Tenma. 

—¡Lo estás diciendo para molestarme! —se queja, apartando las manos de su rostro para encontrarse con la expresión alegre de Kyousuke. 

—Tal vez, pero estoy siendo sincero también. 

Tenma trata de apartar la mirada, pero su intento termina siendo un completo fracaso cuando Kyousuke le toma el rostro con las manos y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Tiene las mejillas más rojas ahora, como si su pálido toque le quemara la piel de una forma tan agradable que le hiciera imposible el querer apartarse.

—¿Puedo besarte? 

—Claro que sí... 

La respuesta de Tenma suena apenada y se desliza a través de sus labios estirados en un mohín. Kyousuke disfruta la vista, decide intentar relajarlo dejando besos más pequeños en sus mejillas y nariz antes de llegar a sus labios. 

En ese punto Tenma luce mucho más relajado, el rojo de su rostro se ha disipado un poco pero sigue ahí, haciéndolo lucir adorable. Kyousuke sabe que la pena en él ha desaparecido por completo cuando siente que le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más. 

Es casi mágica la forma en que sus corazones se aceleran al besarse, siempre como si fuese la primera vez.

—¿Qué quieres cenar, Kyousuke? —Tenma pregunta aprovechando la cercanía y el silencio generado entre ambos luego de separarse.

Tsurugi, quien solo puede pensar en lo adorable que es su novio y en lo mucho que quiere abrazarlo por el resto de la noche, responde—: Lo que sea está bien para mí. 

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar fideos instantáneos? Vi una tienda a unas cuadras de aquí. 

—¿No es mejor pedir una pizza o algo así? Ni siquiera necesitamos salir. 

—¡Pero es una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor el vecindario! Y sería nuestra primera vez saliendo a comprar algo para cenar en el nuevo departamento. 

Esa observación enciende una pequeña chispa en el pecho de Kyousuke y provoca que su cabeza rápidamente se llene de todos los pros y los contras de levantarse de ese sofá e ir a comprar fideos instantáneos con Tenma. 

—Podemos tomarnos las manos en el camino —Tenma sugiere. 

Y ese, por supuesto, es el último pro que necesita para acceder y levantarse en busca de su abrigo.

.

.

.

Cuando Tenma sugirió salir a comprar fideos instantáneos y Kyousuke accedió solo para tomar su mano ni siquiera recordaron el pronóstico del clima que escucharon por la tarde en la radio. 

Pasaron por alto detalles como lo oscuro del cielo y la humedad pesada en el aire, incluso los sonidos lejanos de truenos que parecían más sonidos hechos por máquinas en alguna construcción cercana. 

Construcción que por supuesto no seguiría activa a las nueve de la noche, casi diez, pero ellos estuvieron tan inmersos en su propio mundo que un detalle tan importante y obvio como ese ni siquiera se asomó por sus mentes. 

A Tenma se le hicieron más interesantes el parque que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el pequeño café familiar de la acera de enfrente y las casas bonitas que se disponían a lo largo de las calles. Kyousuke lo escuchaba y de vez en cuando agregaba algún comentario vago a sus observaciones porque su mente seguía inmersa en el sentimiento de felicidad que parecer una pareja recién casada yendo de compras le provocaba. 

Entonces se tomaron su tiempo. 

Caminaron lento, cuando llegaron a la tienda eligieron sus fideos favoritos y le agradecieron al agradable cajero que les deseó una buena noche con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Hasta ese punto todo fue de maravilla. Solo debían regresar y comer, sin embargo, cuando se dispusieron a salir a través de las puertas corredizas les fue imposible dar un paso más. 

Gotas fugaces comenzaron a caer sobre la acera hasta que de un momento a otro una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre la ciudad, sobre ellos que ni siquiera pensaron en llevar un paraguas. 

Ahora están allí, bajo el pequeño techo fuera de una tienda de conveniencia, prisioneros de las nubes oscuras del cielo de Kantou y con un hambre salvaje haciéndoles gruñir el estómago. 

—Había olvidado que la lluvia estaba pronosticada a esta hora... —Tenma dice, estirando su mano para poder sentir las gotas caer sobre su palma. 

—Yo también —Kyousuke responde, soltando un suspiro—. Podemos esperar a que se detenga o preguntarle al chico de la tienda si le quedan paraguas para vender. 

Tenma analiza sus opciones por varios segundos, extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso. 

Kyousuke lo observa con curiosidad mientras espera que organice sus ideas y vuelva a hablar. 

—¡No necesitamos paraguas! —grita Tenma volviéndose hacia su novio, aparentemente al fin llegó a una conclusión—. Y no creo que la lluvia se vaya a detener pronto, así que esperar no es una opción. 

—¿Entonces? 

Tsurugi realmente no quiere creer que Tenma esté pensando en lo que él cree que está pensando. La tienda no queda tan lejos del departamento pero considerando el diluvio que están presenciando, está lo suficientemente lejos como para terminar empapados si se les ocurre correr hasta allí. 

Es una pésima idea, una locura, sin embargo la sonrisa y la mirada de Tenma le permiten saber que es exactamente lo que están por hacer. 

—¡Corre, Kyousuke! —Tenma grita, justo antes de correr hacia la acera bajo un grito casi de guerra. 

¿Por qué su novio es tan despreocupado? ¿Y por qué él lo está siguiendo debajo de la lluvia tan pronto como puede? 

El agua le empapa el cabello más rápido de lo esperado y debe tener cuidado con sus pisadas porque el suelo está resbaladizo, repleto de charcos sin importar hacia dónde se mire. El aire se ha vuelto más frío y le hace doler el rostro cuando lo golpea, sus mejillas arden debido a la baja temperatura y su chaqueta favorita ahora es un desastre, sin embargo, ver a Tenma saltando alegremente frente a él y riendo porque disfruta del clima le hace olvidar cualquier malestar. 

Con eso en mente, Kyousuke corre más rápido buscando alcanzarlo sin importarle lo demás.

De vez en cuando debe arriesgar su propia seguridad para ayudar a Tenma a no caer porque es tan inquieto y descuidado que se encuentra con un charco cada dos pasos y ni siquiera se molesta en esquivarlos, lo que termina con ambos casi besando el suelo. Uno por inquieto y el otro por tratar de mantener a salvo al inquieto.

Tenma es como un niño pequeño, piensa Kyousuke. Uno incapaz de medir las consecuencias que pueden tener sus actos, un niño que solo busca divertirse y pasarla bien junto a él.

No ha cambiado en lo absoluto desde que tenían trece años. Se lo recuerda todos los días. 

—¡Kyousuke! ¿¡Oyes eso!? —Tenma grita por sobre la lluvia deteniendo progresivamente sus pasos. 

¿"Eso"? 

Siendo sincero lo único que Kyousuke puede escuchar ahora es la lluvia, porque es tan fuerte que amortigua cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor, incluso la voz de Tenma llega con dificultad hasta él. 

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —se atreve a preguntar. 

—¡La música! —responde Tenma. 

¿Música? ¿Qué música? 

Los pasos de Kyousuke también se detienen progresivamente hasta que está a unos pocos centímetros de Tenma, quien sonríe mientras lo observa y, al parecer, espera que pueda escuchar la música que mencionó. 

Ya no puede empaparse más y de todas formas toda esta situación ha sido divertida, así que ignora el frío que hace y el agua cayendo sobre sus mejillas para enfocarse en los sonidos a su alrededor. Cuesta, sí. Pasan varios segundos hasta que al fin logra escuchar eso de lo que estaba hablando Tenma. Uno de sus vecinos está escuchando música con la ventana abierta y el volumen está lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo incluso desde la calle y en medio de un diluvio. 

Esa canción... Tenma ama esa canción, Kyousuke lo sabe muy bien. 

—Esa... Es tu canción —dice, eleva su voz para que pueda escucharlo. 

—Ajá —Tenma asiente—. Es mi canción favorita. 

Kyousuke observa a su novio acercarse a él un poco más, tranquilo, y estirarle una de sus manos con una sonrisa digna de un príncipe en el rostro. 

Con solo mirarlo sabe qué quiere, pero desea escuchar que lo diga en voz alta. 

—¿Quieres bailarla conmigo? —continúa.

—¿En medio de un diluvio? 

—¡El diluvio le da un toque romántico! 

—Más que romántico, diría dramático —Kyousuke corrige, pero de todas formas toma la mano de Tenma y lo pega a su cuerpo, abrazando su cintura. 

—Estás conmigo, eso lo hace romántico... 

Tenma rodea el cuello de Tsurugi con sus brazos buscando acercarlo un poco más, y pronto sus cuerpos empiezan a balancearse suavemente al ritmo lento y característico de las baladas de Bruno Mars. 

Parecen estar metidos en una burbuja donde el frío y la lluvia no penetran, donde no existen el tiempo ni las personas. Donde, para vivir, solo necesitan mirar los cálidos ojos del otro en busca de sentimientos que no pueden expresarse con palabras, ni siquiera con acciones. 

—“At night, when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself… Talking to the moon” —Tenma canta en voz alta y, aprovechando que Kyousuke se ha inclinado para escucharlo mejor, pega sus frentes con suavidad. 

—“Trying to get to you” —continúa.

Y Kyousuke sabe que no está cantando al aire. 

—“In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too”

Sabe que está cantando para él. 

—“Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?” 

También sabe que esa canción tiene un peso emocional fuerte en el corazón de Tenma, porque le recuerda a esa vez que Kyousuke se alejó del equipo durante su travesía por la galaxia. 

A esa vez que lo secuestraron y Tenma quedó destrozado por no haber podido impedirlo. 

Más de una vez se ha preguntado si no era puro masoquismo de su parte escuchar una canción que le hiciera recordar algo tan doloroso como eso, pero Tenma insiste en que le ha ayudado mucho a superar esos sentimientos negativos y los pensamientos autodestructivos que el recuerdo le provocaba. 

Todavía lo recuerda, todavía duele y todavía tiene pesadillas relacionadas a eso, sin embargo Tenma sigue intentando superar el dolor sin olvidarse de la sensación de vacío que se formó en su pecho ante la idea de perder a Kyousuke. 

Su novio es fuerte, más que cualquier otro, y lo admira y ama por eso. 

—Tenma... 

—¿Si? 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Mejor que nunca —responde, apartándose un poco del más alto—. ¡Porque estás conmigo, Kyousuke! 

—Lo siento. 

—No hiciste nada malo... 

—Te hice llorar. 

—También me hiciste sacar todo mi potencial —Tenma agrega, dejando un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla de su novio—. Y me haces la persona más feliz del mundo todos los días.

A pesar de las palabras dulces de Tenma, la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Kyousuke sigue pareciendo triste y abatida.

Esa expresión lastima a Tenma más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, porque Kyousuke debería sonreír sinceramente siempre. Se ve más guapo de lo usual cuando lo hace, con esos pequeños hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas y los ojos brillantes. Todo su rostro se ilumina en esas situaciones, pero esta... No es una de esas veces. 

Debe hacer algo para cambiarlo. 

—¡Kyousuke, una carrera! 

—¿Hah? 

—¡El último en llegar a casa prepara el desayuno mañana! 

Antes de que Kyousuke pueda negarse, Tenma retoma el camino hasta su nuevo departamento con un paso incluso más rápido que antes. No necesita voltearse para saber que en unos pocos segundos tiene a Tsurugi corriendo detrás suyo. 

Confundido, sí, pero aun así lo hace. 

—¡Kyousuke! 

—¿¡Qué!? 

—¡Tsurugi Kyousuke! 

—¿¡Qué!? —repite, esta vez más fuerte. 

—¡Te amo, Tsurugi Kyousuke! 

¿Qué cosas está gritando ahora? Tsurugi siente el calor brotar dentro de su pecho y subir hasta sus mejillas junto con la asfixiante necesidad de responderle, sin importar la vergüenza que esté sintiendo en ese instante.

—¡Yo también te amo! 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo escucharte! 

Ese pequeño bastardo... Por supuesto que lo ha escuchado. Probablemente todo el vecindario lo ha hecho. Pero si tiene que repetirlo, lo hará con gusto. Las veces que sean necesarias para que Tenma lo tenga claro. 

—¡Que te amo, Matsukaze Tenma! —repite, esta vez más alto—. ¡Te amo! 

—¡Waaa! ¡Eso es demasiado cursi! ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? 

Tenma lo escucha reírse y quejarse a sus espaldas, así que voltea en cuanto llega a la puerta del edificio para poder verlo bien. 

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Tsurugi pregunta cuando lo alcanza.

La expresión alegre no ha desaparecido aun de su rostro y ese, ese es el tipo de sonrisa que deseaba ver. Ese es el tipo de sonrisa que Kyousuke siempre debería tener: una sincera que acelera su corazón cada vez que la ve. 

—Una confesión de amor —responde Tenma—. ¿Te gustó? 

—Mucho. Eres cada vez más ocurrente con tus confesiones. 

—Y las que te esperan, Kyousuke... ¡Lo haré muchas veces más!

Con una delicadeza extrema, Tsurugi limpia las gotas gruesas que caen desde el cabello y por las mejillas de Tenma con la manga de su chaqueta. Mentalmente se anota que debe hacerlo entrar a la ducha antes de comer o, de lo contrario, podría resfriarse. 

—Estoy ansioso por verlas —responde—. Voy a corresponder cada una de ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin puedo publicar esto! Adoro el material domestic y me he imaginado tantas situaciones con Tenma y Kyousuke que decidí empezar una colección de one shots con todas ellas porque son un abrazo para mi alma ㅠㅠ
> 
> Tbh no habrá un tiempo determinado para actualizar, lo haré cuando me nazca escribir algo dulce sobre ellos, por lo que puede que los tags vayan actualizándose a medida que publique. 
> 
> En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
